


Beautiful

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beautiful, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Mickey calls ian beautiful? Maybe like, accidentally, like he doesn't mean it to slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

„You're blocking the view!“ Mickey protested when his redheaded boyfriend walked in front of the TV to get his weights from the floor.

„Excuse you? I am the view,“ he gasped and bent forward to give the grumpy boy on the couch a good look at his moneymaker.

 

„Tell me you like this view less than some shitty hockey game and you'll never touch me again, Milkovich!“ Mickey snickered and got up from his comfortable little spot on the old couch of his apartment, to show just how much he liked the view.

 

He grabbed the front of Ian's shirt und pulled him down so he could reach his face. It really was a curse and a blessing that this Adonis of a boy was so fucking tall. It definitely came in handy when Mickey was trying to reach the top shelf in the kitchen or the good booze in the store that they, for whatever reason kept on the very top of the shelves.

For making out and any form of facial contact though, it was really shitty that he had to get on his tiptoes

to even come close to the redheads lips.

 

„Hi,“ Ian grinned when Mickey wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his body against his.

„You're stupid,“ the older boy mumbled and gently pressed a kiss onto his lips. Ian smiled.

„What else am I?“ He let his hands trail down Mickeys sides and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

Mickey groaned and tried to focuss his attention on the conversation. „You're a dumbass.“ The redhead sighed and let his hands wander into the smaller boys pants.

„Are you sure?“, he purred as he gently raked his fingernails over his boyfriends thighs and Mickey felt shivers run down his spine.

He swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn't going to give in to Ians constant fishing for compliments. He knew how Mickey felt about him and that had to be enough. He just wasn't that kind of a guy.

„Yeah.“

 

Ian tilted his head to the side and smiled. „Sure sure? Nothing else?“ He moved his hands further back and cupped Mickeys cheeks, then pulled his hands out of his pants and grabbed his jacket from the backrest of the sofa.

„Well, if that's all...“

 

Mickey sighed disappointedly. „Where the hell are you going?“

Ian turned towards him and smiled angelicly. „Meeting Fiona for a run, why?“

There were days when Mickey liked these kind of games, but today wasn't one of these days. He shrugged and flopped back down on the couch. „No reason.“

 

Ian left the house only minutes after, so it felt weird, when only 30 minutes later Mickey heard the front door open.

„Gallagher? You're back already?“ Instead of Ian, it was Fiona who answered him.

„Mickey. Ian twisted his ankle. Help me out here?“ Within seconds, Mickey was up and at the door supporting Ian who looked unusually pale, even by his standards, but still managed to crack a smile.

„Wanted to see you again and so I had to injure myself to end the run early.“ Mickey chuckled and shook his head. „You're a fucking dick, Gallagher.“

 

 

Half an hour later, Fiona said her goodbyes and headed back to manage the chaos that was the Gallagher house and Ian was Ian was in bed, his swollen ankle propped up on some pillows, while Mickey was in the kitchen making tea.

When he was finally done, he put the steaming hot liquid next to the bed on the nightstand and sat down next to Ian.

He wiped a few sweat pearls from the redheads forehead and wiped his hand on the duvet when he realized that all the sweat was now on the palm of his hand. „Fucking gross, Gallagher. Who sweats so much after a bit of running?“ Ian laughed weakly and took a deep breath.

 

„You doin' okay?“ Mickey asked and made sure his boyfriend was lying comfortably. Ian nodded and kissed the hand thas was stroking his cheek.

„Yeah, thanks. Hurts like fuck, though.“ Mickey smiled and carefully lay down next to the redhead.

„But you're good otherwise, yeah?“ He rolled onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows and watched the younger boy carefully. Ian smiled and ran his hand through his boyfriends unkempt hair.

„Yeah. I'm..“ he was interrupted by a big yawn.

Mickey watched his whole life lying there, with his adorable freckles, the cute dimples and the piercing green eyes and all he could think was one word.  
„... beautiful!“ Ian paused in his yawn and a little smile spread on his face.

 

„What?“

 

Mickey froze. Had he said that out loud? That wasn't supossed to be said out loud. It was just a thought that he often had when looking at his boyfriends face. Beautiful. It was obvious.

„What?“ Mickey asked defensively and rolled onto his back to hinder Ian from looking at his blushing face.

„What did you just say?“ Ian was being persistent. Fuck.

„I said you're full of shit. Quit asking, Gallagher.“

 

A little later their hands were intertwined and Mickeys head on Ians chest, listening to the redheads steady breathing.

„I'm beat. I'm going to fall asleep soon. Wake me when you bring me breakfast in bed?“ Ian asked and Mickey chuckled.

 

„Fuck you. I'm not bringing you anything. Now shut up and go to sleep.“ Ian laughed and stroked Mickeys chest.

„Fine. Good night. I love you.“

Mickey relaxed when a warm feeling spread from his chest to every last bit of his bitter self.

„Yeah, you too. Feel better.“ He lifted his head off his boyfriend and pulled the duvet ontop of them.

 

„Just for the record, I think you're beautiful, too.“

 

Mickey didn't respond but Ian knew he heard him.

The older boy was pretty sure no one had ever called him that before, but it sure felt good, so instead of an answer, he just wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him close so their heads were at level.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Find me on tumblr at [ Iggymilkovich ](http://www.lggymilkovich.tumblr.com).


End file.
